-Insert Title Here-
by Victor A November
Summary: Tintin is a teenager in a tiny high school. He has two classmates in his History class. What could go wrong when there are missing teens on the run, and Tintin's teacher Mister Haddock is on vacation? This story has no title. Read and review- suggest a title! Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first ever fanfiction, so please tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right).

Also, I do not own Tintin, or any of the characters and themes from The Adventures of Tintin. I have introduced two main other characters. Both are owned by me, since I made them up.

I am not making any profit from this story.

(You should read the story now!)

* * *

When I met Tintin, I knew he was going to be a hero, and that his actions would change the world. I don't know how I knew this, I just did. By the way, my name is Vanvan. My friend Todd told me to write about our adventures, so here goes...

It's Friday afternoon at the local high school. I'm sitting in History with my class. There's only three of us studying history this year, but that's good, it means we get more one on one time with the teacher, Mr Haddock. Our grade is small in every way, with only sixteen students. Wait a moment. I _meant _the _school_ is tiny.

"OK class, we have a new project to start today," Mr Haddock says. We ignore him and keep talking.

"Blistering barnacles! Can't you keep the noise down so I can teach you?"

"Sorry sir," Tintin says. He has coppery coloured hair, which naturally spikes up in front. It's the same colour as mine, but we aren't related. We seem to be similar in so many ways that it's freaky. We even have the same birthday.

"It's OK lad, just make sure you are ready at the start of the lesson next time," Mr Haddock says.

"Yes, sir," we chime.

"Right. New project for you. We are looking at families over time, so I would like you to make a family tree over the next two weeks." Mr Haddock explains.

"Why are you setting such a long project, sir?" I ask.

"It isn't really any of your business lassie, but I'll tell you anyway, since I'm so exited. I am going on a yacht trip for the next week and a half. And no, none of you kiddies get to come."

"Going with anyone?" Todd asks. I"m sitting next to him near the back of the history classroom. He has blonde hair and cute blue-grey eyes. "Other than your Loch Lemond."  
That sets the us off in riots.

**xxx**

After school, my best friend Bubbles comes running out from the geography room.

"Vanvan! Wait up! VANVAN HEWITT!"

"Yeahuh?" I say, turning around to face Bubbles.

"Have you seen the story in the paper? It's SERIOUSLY MASSIVE, all in the news and on notice boards. AND it's about our area and people OUR AGE!"

"Vader and Moeder don't let me read the paper. They think that I'm gonna see something scary and have nightmares, or worse, apparently." I say.

"Have a look!" Bubbles says, thrusting a copy of the paper into my hands.

**_MOTHER LOOKING FOR HER TWIN CHILDREN_**  
_Elise Rastapopoulos, 32, has started a search for her two children, Augustin and Vanessa, both aged fourteen. Rastapopoulos was forced to give up her twins for adoption by her father in-law, whose name cannot be mentioned. Rastapopoulos' husband Roberto has left his wife to search for his children, and take them for his own. Elise has told the police that Roberto told her not to search for Augustin and Vanessa, unless she wants to be hunted down and killed.  
It is believed that the twins are living in separate homes in or near Brussels, Belgium.  
Physical Description- Height- unknown (but estimated short-average). (average adult height line)  
Build- unknown (estimated slim-muscular)  
Hair colour- copper  
Eye colour- blue-green  
Skin tone- light tan  
Any information on the location of Vanessa and Augustin is much appreciated._

"Sacrebleu, that's awful," I say.

"Yeah. Say, are you above or below the average adult height line?" Bubbles asks.

"Below..." I reply.

"You could be the missing girl!" Bubbles exclaims, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me up to her face.

"Yeah, except my name isn't Vanessa," I point out.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

**xxx**

The next Monday, we have history. Our relief teacher is called Mr Ransom. He's not very nice. Todd got detention for talking when he came in. I sat at the back of the history classroom and read about the missing twins on my laptop. No more news about where they are.

"Hewitt! Get up here!" Mr Ransom shouts.

"Yes, sir?" I ask as I walk to the front of the class.

"I have reasons to believe that you weren't studying your family history."

That's unexpected. "I was studying my _parents'_ family history." I say, as I reach the teacher desk. "My own bloodline isn't exactly known, because I was given to my adoptive parents by a lady from where my father works. The lady disappeared just after I was given away."

"Mmm hmm." Mr Ransom picks up a ruler. "Hold out your hand," he commands, as he walks around the desk until he is standing in front of me.

Thinking he's going to hit me, I obey, holding my left hand out, palm facing up. But as Mr Ransom lifts the ruler, he suddenly drops it at the last moment. It falls on top of a china bell, knocking it off of the table and causing it to smash with a loud tinkle.

Mr Ransom's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. He spins me round and twists my arm up behind my back. I can't help but cry out, it's so unexpected. The door crashes open, revealing at least eight thugs. All of them are holding a weapon, whether it's a gun or a piece of pipe.

"What's going on?" Todd cries from the back of the room. His blue-grey eyes are wide with fear as the muscle men from outside force their way through the doorway.

Mr Ransom twists my arm even further up my back, and I cry out again. "This is the girl," Mr Ransom tells the men in the doorway.

"Who's what girl?" Tintin asks. He's just gotten out of his seat, and he is coming closer to where I am still standing in front of Mr Ransom.

"This girl is the girl we need," Mr Ransom says, pointing at me with his spare hand. "And that, is the boy," he tells the men.

The men from the doorway come inside the classroom and one of them makes a sign to Mr Ransom. He digs in his pocket and pulls out the key for the history room door. He throws it to the man who motioned at him, who catches it and quickly locks the door. I'm starting to get really scared now. This sort of thing isn't meant to happen to fourteen-year-olds, but it's happening to me and two of my classmates.

The men separate and spread out around the edge of the classroom, growling threateningly at my classmates if they try to move towards the door or the windows. Todd tries to make a break and runs towards the small window at the back of the room. I start screaming for him to stop, until Mr Ransom pulls a knife out of his pocket and presses it into my throat. My struggling stops instantly.

"All of you kids are to behave and do exactly as you are told, unless you want this here girl to suffer for your actions," Mr Ransom orders, giving my arm another wrench for emphasis. I whimper.

Todd stops right in front of the thug he was about to swerve around to get out of the back window. He raises his hands slowly in surrender.

The thug standing in front of Todd raises a pipe and knocks him out cold with a single blow. He crumples and falls to the floor, where he lies motionless.

Tintin turns on the men nearest him, shouting that Todd wasn't going to try to escape. He just _surrendered_, for Hergé's sake! Hergé is sort of like my idol. He runs the local newspaper, and is mega successful.

Tintin is quickly surrounded as my vision starts to go black. I realise that Mr Ransom is holding a cloth soaked in chloroform to my face. I try to struggle, but it is too late and I am sinking into blackness and Tintin is losing his fight and then I faint.

**xxx**

When I wake up, I'm sitting in a chair from one of the school desks. _That's nice of them to give me a chair, rather than leave me on the floor,_ I think absently. I sit there quietly, until I realise that this chair I'm sitting on is a chair that I have been tied to, my hands bound together behind the backing, and my ankles tied to the chair legs. I look up and notice that my chair is sitting between two other chairs, one with Tintin in it, and the other holding Todd. Both of them are tied up in the same way as I am.

"What do you want from us?" I spit into the classroom. "What have we done?"

"Nothing, my dear girl. Nothing at all, except existed." Is the reply from somewhere behind me. It sounds like Mr Ransom's voice, though I could be mistaken.

"You name is Vanvan?" One of the thugs stoops down to look into my eyes.  
I figure that it's best to be honest, so I say that yes, my name is Vanvan. I also ask what they want, but am ignored.

I hear a groan from the left. I look over and see that Todd has just woken up.

"Vanvan? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Todd asks.

"No. There's four men guarding us, and the rest are outside, talking with Mr Ransom." I murmur.

"Right. Is Tintin awake at all?"

I look over at my other side to see. "Not yet," I answer. Tintin is sagging in his chair, being held up only by the ropes on his wrists and ankles. He has a small trickle of blood running down his face. The image of him fighting all those thugs is bouncing around my head and I can't get it out.

The door opens and is slammed shut again. I look around and see that the remaining men and Mr Ransom have come back inside.

"Right, boys. Time to move out. We're taking all three." Mr Ransom orders.

"I thought the boss said that we was to only take the girl and the boy with the weird hairdo. He said that we was to leave any other kids here, tied and gagged so that no one would find them until we was long gone." one of the thugs says, confused.

"He did, but we have new orders," Mr Ransom explains. He sounds annoyed. All of the men are standing behind where our chairs are. I can't see what they're doing, but I'm guessing that I'm not meant to see.

Two of the thugs come over to my chair and cut my bonds, retying them so that I am free from the chair. One of the men picks me up with a small grunt, before slinging me over his shoulder.

"Idiots! You forgot this!" Mr Ransom shouts, coming over to my guards with a long strip of black cloth.

"Sorry sir," the thug who is standing next to me says, taking the cloth as I am put back on the floor by the other one. The cloth is folded in half and tied tightly over my mouth so that I can't make very much noise. The thugs pick me up again and carry me out of the classroom door. I am taken to a small black van, and locked in the back compartment, which is empty except for a huge pile of cushions, pillows and blankets. After that, the door is locked and I am left alone.

* * *

There we go, that's Chapter 1 done! Did you like it?

In case you were wondering, the meanings of some words:

_Vader and Moeder- Mother and Father, in Dutch._

_Sacrebleu- similar to damn, in French._

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys! Special thanks to Pink-Pencil-Girl303 and JanikaSkyovaBulletGal for reviewing Chapter One! (If you review, I give you publicity...)

Anyway, enough with the jibber-jabber, on with the story!

* * *

After some time, I hear the doors to the van I'm still locked in opened, and feel three people get in. The engine starts up and we pull away. My arms have gone to sleep, and my ankles have sore red patches where the rope has rubbed the skin raw.

The van drives on for about an hour and a half. I don't know where it's going, or even what direction it's going in. I still haven't got a clue as to why me and my classmates have been kidnapped. I am assuming that Todd and Tintin are in a different vehicle, and are probably in a similar situation as far as being tied up and gagged in the back of a car without any windows can go.

The van suddenly screeches to a stop, throwing me face first into the dividing panel between the cab and the rear compartment. As the word _ow_ bounces around my head, I realise that we must have arrived at wherever the thugs's destination is. The door behind me is opened, and light floods into the compartment. I am seized from behind, and lifted out of the van. The same thug who carried me out of the classroom last time throws me over his shoulder, but not before tying a piece of cloth over my eyes so that I can't see where I'm being taken. I am carried over some bumpy ground, taken through a door, and tied to another chair.

**xxx**

I don't know how long I've been here, but I must have fallen asleep, because I jerk awake at the sound of a door being opened roughly. There is the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor, and heavy footsteps moving around the room. Then another door is opened and the heavy thing is dragged out.

I hear a groan from my right. It sounds like Tintin, but it's hard to know for sure.  
Then the blindfold is ripped from my face. I swear I've been in this room before, a long time ago, but when I try to remember, the memory slips further away.

"Welcome to my palace, young Vanessa," a snaky voice comes from behind me. I feel the gag being untied, and I try to turn around to see who just spoke. I can't get my head far enough around to see though. But I notice Tintin tied to a chair next to me. I knew that was his groan!

"And Augustin too, even though the poor baby probably can't hear me," the voice says.

"His name isn't Augustin," I hiss.

"Is that so? And what about your own name?"

"That's not my name. And I'm not planning for it to become my name." I answer.

The man snickers from somewhere behind me. "So what do you think your name is, then?"

"Vanvan," I murmur. The man laughs again, and walks in front of my chair. He must be around fifty five, slightly overweight, with a balding head and a massive nose. He is wearing a fancy shirt with business pants.

"Are they the right kids, boss?" Another man asks.

"Yes. You can lock them up for me, since you decided to ask such a _personal_ question."

"Of course, boss," the person behind me answers.

"Oh, and Allan?" The fancy clothed man asks.

"Yes, boss?"

"Don't forget to untie their ankles so they can walk."

**xxx**

A short while later, I'm walking down a corridor, with the Allan guy holding my shoulders and roughly pushing me ahead of him. Tintin was still unconscious when we were untied, so Allan had to get his friend, who's called Tom, to carry him.

"Where's Todd?" I demand for like, the thousandth time. Yet again, I am ignored.

"Stop here," Allan says suddenly. He pulls back on my shoulders so roughly that I fall to my knees. Allan and the other thug, I think his name is Tom, just laugh. I glare up at them until Allan picks me up by the front of my school shirt and throws me into a small windowless room. Tom is still holding Tintin.

"Wait! Where's Todd?" I ask for the final time.

"Right in front of you," Tom says, snickering.

"What?" But it's too late. The door is slammed in my face, and the lock clicks loudly. I spin around so that I am facing into the room, and see Todd. I try not to scream as I run over to where he's lying on a small pile of blankets in the far corner. He's unconscious.  
"What did they do?" I murmur, not really expecting an answer, but feeling like I should say something.

Todd must have been beaten up by the thugs who kidnapped us. His eye is swollen shut and blackening, and there are scratches and bruises all over his neck and arms. Todd's white school shirt has blood stains too. But why?

"Oh crap," I say. Reason? I've just noticed that Todd's left arm is bent at completely the wrong angle.

* * *

Wooohoooo! First ever cliffhanger! What happened to Todd? What did Rastapopoulos mean when he was talking to Allan and mentioned a _personal _question?

Find out next time!

Love, Vanski07

PS: Please review and tell me what you think. Is Todd hot? Does Tintin seem like Tintin, or another person with the same name? Is Vanvan a good narrator?

Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions!


	3. Chapter 3

G'day! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Forgive me?

Right. Today's thanks go to Izwick and Tinkerbell2511 for reviewing Chapter Two! Once you've finished reading, REVIEW! And suggest a possible title to the (still nameless) story. I'll be choosing my favourite in about a week from now... (It's the 2nd of Janruary today). Good luck with your suggestions!

ANYWAY. Read the chapter now!

* * *

"Vanvan?"

I jerk awake from where I must have fallen asleep next to Todd. I'm lying with my face on his chest. I look up and see that he's awake. I roll off of him and exclaim, "Todd!"

"Yeah?"

"You're awake! Does it hurt?"

"Not until you asked," Todd grimaces.

"Sorry. What even happened?"

"It's a long story," Todd says.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say, glancing over to the door.

Todd looks over to the door as well. "I tried to get away when the men opened the door to this van I was locked in."

"Small black van, without any windows?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I was in one too," I say. "Sorry. I'm interrupting your story."

"It's alright. Anyway, so I started running, but this guy grabbed my arm and twisted it up behind my back. I heard it pop out of place."

"I knew you broke it," I say.

"Mmm," Todd grimaces. "And then I wrenched myself free, because I figured that my arm couldn't hurt any more than it already was. But I ran into this other guy by mistake, and..."

"And?" I ask, starting to get a feeling of dread deep in my stomach.

"And. And he had a knife." Todd shudders, as he pulls his school shirt up and over his head, revealing a long red tear in his stomach. He hisses sharply as the gash rips back open from where it had started to clot, and starts to bleed. Heavily.

"Oh God."

"I... I know. Am I going... going to die, ... Vanvan?"

"I hope not," I say.

I quickly pull my own shirt off, followed by a tank top I am wearing underneath. I would normally be embarrassed if I was in front of a boy in just my bra, but even if Todd noticed, the situation needs fast thinking and no embarrassment. I rip half of my tank top into long thick strips, and fold the other half into a fairly large pad.

I push the pad against the gash, and start winding the strips of fabric around his waist. He looks like he is about to faint. I tie the ends of my strips in a knot at the front.

"Is it... bad?" Todd asks weakly, as I pull my shirt back over my head.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "We'll try to get you to a doctor soon, alright? For now though, just sleep."

Todd immediately puts his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes. He promptly falls asleep. I lean my own head back against the wall and half-close my eyes. I hope Todd is alright. But I'm no healthcare expert, so I don't really know.

Only NOW do I realise that I've completely forgotten about Tintin.

**xxx**

"Oi, kids! Wake up!" A rough voice wakes me from where I was asleep against the wall. I sit up slowly and nudge Todd gently to wake him up. He moans and lifts his head off of my shoulder to look at me groggily.

"I don't feel too good," he says. He doesn't look too good either. Todd's face is paler than it should be, his eye has fully swollen shut now and the tank top that I tied around his waist is red with blood. His wound must have been bleeding.

"What do you want?" I ask the man at the door.

"Yer to come with us to meet the boss. And yer to bring yer boyfriend." Tom answers, and then adds, "Ya might get to see yer brother, too."

What brother?

"I don't have a brother," I say. "And Todd isn't gonna be walking around at the moment, if you haven't noticed. He has a MASSIVE BIG SLASH IN HIS STOMACH BECAUSE OF YOU, AND HE CAN BARELY EVEN STAY AWAKE, LET ALONE GO AND 'MEET' YOUR STUPID BOSS!"

"Gee whiz Tom! Can't you keep them quiet in here?" Allan shouts angrily as he forces his way into the room. His jaw drops when he sees Todd, who looks like he's about to faint again. I'm still standing right in front of Tom, glaring at him.

"If you don't mind, I think it would be better if this 'boss' came to see us! And since he's shown so much hospitality towards us already, he could perhaps be so kind as to bring a doctor with him, so that Todd won't die while we're stuck in this vile place!" I shout in Tom's face.

"I have a better idea. You can come and meet the boss, and ask him for a doctor for yer boyfriend yerself." Allan says, as he comes up from behind me. He grabs me under the arms, lifts me a few inches off of the ground and carries me out the door. I scream Todd's name, but he's unconscious again. At least he's not in any pain, right?

"Shut up, idiot girl," Allan hisses in my ear, as he places me back on the ground. He pulls a piece of rope out of his belt and uses it to tie my hands tightly behind me.

**xxx**

"How are you, Madamouselle Vanessa?" The fancy dressed man from earlier greets me, when I am shoved into a fancy lounge room, where the man is sitting on a padded couch.

"My name is Vanvan," I hiss. Allan is tightly gripping my shoulders so that I am forced to stand in front of the fancily dressed man.

"Thank you for reminding me , I haven't introduced myself yet," the man says, completely ignoring the bit about my name. "My name is Roberto, Roberto Rastapopolous. But you may call me Dad."

_What? This is the guy from on that newspaper article? Did he just say he's my dad? But my name isn't Vanessa..._

"Why did you kidnap us?" I hiss.

"Let's just say I felt like reuniting with my children after not seeing either of them for thirteen long years. I knew you and Augustin never should have been sent away. You have changed too much for my liking. It will be a challenge to help you become the person you are destined to be, but I am sure it will be possible." Rastapopoulos says.  
"What?" I ask, completely and utterly confused.

Allan sighs from behind me. "You are Rastapopoulos' daughter. Your name is Vanessa. You have a twin brother called Augustin. You were given to another family by mistake, and your father has spent a long time looking for you. Got it?"

I nod, but I'm still confused.

"I believe that Vanessa had a favour to ask of you, boss," Allan hints.

"And what is her request?" Rastapopoulos asks, leaning down to my height and breathing horrible cigar smoke in my face. I try not to cough.

"Todd needs a doctor. He's hurt." I blurt, before my courage gives way.

"Mmm hmm. May I ask what happened to this person?"

"Your thugs attacked him with a knife, and now he's lying in my cell without ANY MEDICAL HELP. HE'S _BLEEDING_ AND HIS ARM IS BROKEN AND HE CAN BARELY EVEN STAY AWAKE FOR _A FEW MINUTES_ AT A TIME! HE NEEDS A DOCTOR AND PROBABLY A FAIR FEW STITCHES AND IF HE DOESN'T GET ANY HELP SOON HE WILL **PROBABLY DIE**!" I scream.  
"You should get her what she wants," Allan says.

"What power do you have over my decisions?!" Rastapopoulos snarls, turning on Allan.

"None, boss. Sorry." Allan says.

"Good. I'll see what I can do for you." Rastapopoulos says, facing back to me.  
"What?!" I exclaim, surprised by Rastapopolous' eagerness to grant my wish.

"Think of it as the first activity that will bring you and me closer together as a father and daughter. We will do a lot of activities together, which will improve our relationship."

Rastapopoulos says, beaming at me. "Allan, please call our resident doctor, so that he can take his equipment to Vanvan and ... What was his name? Never mind... Anyway, their bedroom."

"Yes boss," Allan says sulkily.

**xxx**

Several minutes later, I'm walking back down the corridor that leads to the cell that Todd is in, surrounded by Allan, Tom and the doctor, plus his assistant and a stretcher trolley loaded up with special boxes which clip to the underside of the bed frame. My hands are still tied behind my back, but at least Tom isn't gripping my shoulders or carrying me like a potato sack.

"This is it," Allan says, turning into a door marked 713. Tom pushes me in after Allan, before cutting the cord binding my hands. I run straight over to where Todd is lying, in the same position I left him in nearly an hour ago.

"Make way, girl," the doctor's assistant snaps, nearly running me over with the stretcher trolley.

"Watch out, Benny. Remember, healing is caring, even if it is for someone else, as well as your patient." The doctor scolds.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"That has definitely been the hardest lesson for you to learn," the doctor comments, as I scuttle backwards to get out of the way of Benny's stretcher.

The doctor gives Tom and Allan a look, and Allan nods, as he walks over to me and hoists me up again. "We're gonna take you to visit yer bro while yer boyfriend's gettin' patched up," he says.

"But," I try to resist, but it's too late: Allan has dragged me out the doorway, and Tom is shutting the heavy metal door.

They drag me to the next room along the corridor, labeled 714. Allan pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. As he opens it, we hear a loud growl, and Tintin leaps out and attacks Allan. I quickly turn on Tom, somehow managing to get out of his grip for long enough for me to scoot back a few metres. Tom charges at me, and I wait until he's right in front of me before sidestepping neatly out of the way. As Tom charges past, I finish up with a shoulder to his side. I don't actually knock him out, but my attack is hard enough to make him stumble into the wall. His head strikes the bricks very hard, and he falls to the floor where he faints. I look up and see that Tintin has knocked Allan out cold with the pretty much the same method as me, but he punched Allan in the head, sending him straight into dreamland.

"Tintin," I say.

"Vanvan," he says. "Todd?"

"In my cell. There's a doctor patching him up." I answer.

"Well, I guess we'd better go rescue him from that doctor then. After he gets whatever treatment he needs, of course."

"Of course," I agree. "A thug got into him with a knife."

Tintin's jaw clenches, and he starts walking towards my cell, before turning and asking, "Coming with?"

"You'll need a hand with the doctor's assistant," I say, as Tintin unties my wrists and I join Tintin at his side.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry there wasn't very much Tintin in this chapter, but I promise there'll be more of him later on in the story... (I know this, since I've already written it!)

Just a (friendly) reminder: REVIEW! You need to suggest titles, otherwise you'll miss your opportunity to have your title on my story. Thanks!

(If it gives you extra incentive, I'll put your name in the summary if your title is chosen!)


End file.
